


The Engagement

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Comedy, Franklyn POV, Franklyn abuse, Jane Austen Parody, M/M, non-cannibal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franklyn Froideveaux is seeking to marry Lord Lecter in this story that riffs a bit on some Jane Austen tropes.  However, Hannibal is Hannibal so things don't go so well for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Engagement

Franklyn Froideveaux sweated in his best clothes before the doors to the Lecter mansion. He scolded himself for feeling nervous when he was the one with over ten thousand pounds in annual income and the inheritor of an import/export cheese business worth millions. He raised his hand and knocked on the door.

Once the butler opened the door, Franklyn said, “I am Franklyn Froideveaux and I am here to see Lord Lecter about my proposal of marriage.”

“I was informed of your coming,” said the butler. “Follow me.”

Franklyn noted both the opulence and decay of the mansion. There was no major structural flaws but he did see the occasional cobweb here, dust film there and slightly worn curtains that did tell of cutbacks in servants and certain other expenditures. 

He found Hannibal sitting in the drawing room, playing a mournful tune at his harpsichord. Upon the butler announcing Franklyn’s arrival, Hannibal stood up and gave a little bow. “I hope that your journey here from London was not too tiring,” he said.

Franklyn had been about to complain about the bumpy ride of the carriage and the annoying habit of the horses to continually produce droppings but decided not to. “Oh, no. No journey is too long if it’s done in the service of seeing you,” said Franklyn. 

“You have come with a proposal of marriage,” said Hannibal bluntly.

“Yes, I have. Your beauty . . .”

“I have a list of terms. None of them are negotiable.”

“I don’t even know what the terms are yet!” said Franklyn, flustered. 

“Nonetheless, they are non-negotiable.”

“Wait, I’m the one who . . .”

“Term number one, I will not be bullied by constant mentions of the fact that you are wealthier than Midas.”

Franklyn snapped his mouth shut.

“Term number two, I would like to bring back this estate to its former glory and I will style it how I wish.”

“I am fine with that,” said Franklyn. The House of Lecter was known for its social balls and delightful dinners. If it took money to spruce up the place, he didn’t have a problem with that. After all, it would shine reflected glory unto him.

“I see you are beginning to understand,” said Hannibal. “Third, I want my sister Mischa to have a proper dowry so she can marry the man of her choice. I’d say in the amount of ten thousand pounds.”

“Ten thousand?” gasped Franklyn. That was his annual income. True, he could afford it but that really wasn’t the point. 

“Yes, she has her eye on an ambitious but impoverished soldier in the regiment. I mean for her not to be solely dependent on his salary, especially since the likelihood of her being a widow is higher than average. You do not want your sister-in-law to be a pauper that everybody can mock, do you?”

“No, no, of course not. But . . .”

“Part of it will, of course, be for the wedding which shall be the social event of the countryside.”

Franklyn smiled then looked confused. “I thought our wedding would be the social event of the countryside.”

“I prefer a quiet ceremony of family and close friends only,” said Hannibal. “I . . .”

They were interrupted when a young lady with blond hair and astonishing cheekbones ran into the room. “Hannibal!”

“Mischa, I told you.”

“I had to see who it is that you were marrying,” said Mischa. She looked at Franklyn Froideveaux with wide eyes then back at Hannibal. “Is it true?”

“Yes, Mischa,” said Hannibal. “It is terribly rude to interrupt.”

“But . . .”

“Please go back to your bedroom and I will talk to you later.”

Mischa ran out.

“Ah, she seems rather upset,” said Franklyn, knitting his brows.

“She is afraid of losing her older brother. I am the only family she has left. Our parents died in a carriage accident when she was barely old enough to walk and I have basically been both father and brother to her.”

“She’s really quite lovely. If I didn’t find myself attracted to you, I dare say I’d cast my eye on her.” Franklyn had meant it as a compliment but found himself having a strange feeling that there was a lion in the room. He looked at Hannibal’s face and found his eyes to be cold even as he showed teeth in his smile.

“I see. I suppose I should be happy that I was the one chosen,” said Hannibal. 

“Are there any other terms?”

“I will keep my last name and you will keep yours. Also, I am a man of many hobbies and duties. I must have time to deal with the running of the estate and to entertain my circle of friends as well as play my harpsichord, read and indulge in the occasional practice of medicine. That way I will not impinge on the running of your own matters. I hope I’ve made myself clear.”

“Yes, very!” said Franklyn. “I agree to everything!”   
***

A few months later, Franklyn and Tobias were having tea at Franklyn‘s house in London. Tobias was Franklyn’s friend who owned a music shop. His instruments were especially prized by the symphony and many of the wealthiest families had him tutor their children to play various instruments including the cello. Tobias had on a smile and said, “I never expected you to manage to acquire Lord Lecter as a fiance. I would think you would be happier.”

“Every time I go to the countryside to visit him, he is always busy planning his sister’s wedding. When it comes to tokens of affection, he is always too tired. He has even given me permission to seek satisfaction elsewhere. . . . As much as I need,” Franklyn said, sniffing and tearing up. 

Tobias sighed in exasperation. “You should’ve pursued a spinster from an impoverished family grateful for your uncouth fumbling attempts at romance.” 

Franklyn took out a handkerchief and blew his nose before he left the crumpled mass on the table. “Before Hannibal accepted, I had already proposed to nine other people, one after another. They all turned me down then suggested I try their more desperate and impoverished friend. Oh, if only there was a doctor for the kind of ailments I have!”

Tobias poured himself another cup of tea and added a touch of milk. 

***

A month later, Hannibal was throwing a party at his estate that was an engagement announcement for both Lecters. Franklyn was impressed by the improvements Hannibal had made to the estate and the mansion. Despite receiving a sheaf of bills on a daily basis and knowing how much it all cost, he was impressed by the quality of the service, food, wine and the music. He also noticed the almost fawning adoration that the local landed gentry had for Hannibal, their host.

Mischa introduced Nicholas Boyle, who made a favorable impression among the guests because she had taken care to take him to a tailor for a suit and an excellent barber to tame his unruly hair. His genuine affection for her also shone through. Even Franklyn had to admit that they were quite a sweet pair.

In comparison, Franklyn felt as if he was being judged and found wanting. Hannibal had done his duty in introducing him to others at the party; however, Franklyn’s tongue fumbled. When asked about his occupation by one guest, he had given an impression that he was a mere cheese peddler, an impression that Hannibal took care to correct. With another guest, he shook hands only to realize how sweaty his hand was and that he hadn’t wiped it off first. After a few more introductions, Hannibal said, “I have to attend to the other guests at the party. Why don’t you rest your feet and have a glass of the champagne?”

“I believe I shall do that.” 

After what seemed like an eternity of having guests walk around him and ignore him, he finished his glass and decided to look for Hannibal. He felt nervous and unsure without his soothing presence.

He scowled when he saw Hannibal sitting down and talking with a handsome young man with dark curly hair and blue eyes. He didn’t instantly interrupt them but got in a position where he could overhear their conversation. 

“So, Will, you’re Jack’s ward?” said Hannibal, referring to Jack Crawford, the mayor of London.

“Yes. I assure you that he would have come except Bella has been ill as of late.”

“I hope it’s not serious.”

“No, the doctors believe she just needs rest.”

“You said that you are a detective in the police force.”

“Yes, though I don’t think that you’d want to hear about it. Much of it is in bad taste.”

“I am a surgeon though I don’t practice at the moment. I believe I have the stomach to hear about any cases that you are free to talk about.”

Will smiled at Hannibal, who gave him a small smile in return. Franklyn gasped. He had never gotten any sort of expression of spontaneous warmth from his fiance. He decided to step forward and put a stop to it. 

Hannibal caught sight of Franklyn and sighed, “Franklyn, this is Will Graham. Will, this is Franklyn Froideveaux, my . . . fiance.”

“I’m pleased to meet you,” said Will. 

“How long will you be staying?” said Franklyn.

“I have just finished several investigations so I decided to take a month off in the countryside to soothe my mind. I am staying at Lady Bloom’s estate,” said Will. 

“Are you engaged to her?” said Franklyn. Please say yes, please say yes, thought Franklyn.

Will shook his head ruefully. “No, she’s a dear friend.”

“Where’s Tobias?” said Hannibal. Tobias had accompanied Franklyn as a personal guest to the Lecter estate.

Franklyn pouted. “I haven’t the faintest idea. He‘s probably selling a piano or something to one of the ladies.”

“Tobias?” said Will.

“Tobias Budge is an acquaintance of Franklyn’s,” said Hannibal. “He sells musical instruments in London. High quality. His strings are like no other, the very best catgut.”

“Ah,” said Will. “That’s actually very interesting.” Will looked thoughtful.

“I hope to see more of you,” said Hannibal. “However, other duties call . . .”

As Hannibal walked to greet the other guests, Franklyn noticed Will walking towards Tobias, who had been admiring Hannibal's harpsichord.

***

Franklyn woke up in bed alone. Hannibal had again begged off, saying that he could not go to bed as he had to say goodbye to each guest and supervise the servants putting everything back in their proper place and cleaning the entire mansion. Then he pointed out that they were not supposed to do that sort of thing until they were properly married. 

After taking care of his morning routine, Franklyn dressed then walked to the dining table where a servant asked him, “What would you like for breakfast, Mr. Froideveaux?”

“Where is Hannibal?” said Franklyn. “Is he still sleeping?”

“No, he left the house two hours ago.”

“Left the house?”

“Yes.”

“He decided to go riding, work up an appetite.”

“I would have gone riding with him if he had waited for me,” whined Franklyn. “He is the worst fiance ever! Where did he go?”

“I believe he went to Lady Bloom’s estate.”

***

After eating a hearty breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast, Franklyn rode to Alana’s estate, intent on retrieving his errant husband. He was about to walk to her door when he saw the two men in the distance walking together, around a nearby lake. It was obvious that they were enjoying each other’s company as the wind carried the sound of their laughter to him. 

Tears of impotent rage came to Franklyn’s eyes. He decided to call on Alana and complain about her guest. He ran to the door and knocked. A servant took him to the drawing room where Alana was reading a new novel called Frankenstein. 

“Lady Bloom,” said Franklyn. “I am Franklyn Froideveaux. I was wondering if you happened to have seen Hannibal. He is my fiance”

Alana smiled. “Yes, he’s walking with Will around the lake. It’s good to see Will make friends. It’s not always easy for him to do so.”

“I find that hard to believe.” 

“It’s true. That’s why I’m so glad that Lord Lecter has taken an interest in him.”

Damn, Franklyn thought. She will not ally herself with my cause. “I know that Will is a police detective from London but I don’t know much more about him.”

Alana paused before saying, “He’s like a kaleidoscope.”

“A kaleidoscope?” A shiny children’s toy? Franklyn thought.

“You see something different depending on which angle you’re looking at and how the circumstances change,” she said.

“You sound fond of him.”

“I am. I want what‘s best for him.”

There was a long and awkward silence.

Franklyn coughed into his hand. “I should go check on my guest Tobias. Just tell Hannibal that I expect him to be back for tea.”

“I’ll be sure to do so.”

***  
Hannibal arrived for tea and sat down. “I thought I told you that one of my conditions was that I was free to pursue my own interests.”

“But you’re also supposed to pursue me,” pouted Franklyn after he swallowed a sip of Earl Grey. 

“I am Lord Lecter, not a cloistered nun,” snapped Hannibal. 

“I like the rest of your friends. I just don’t like this one.”

“Suppose I demanded you give up Tobias.”

“That’s different,” sputtered Franklyn. 

“I do not see it as so.”

“Are you threatened by our friendship?” said Franklyn, half hoping that Hannibal would show at least that much jealousy and passion.

“I will be sure to have breakfast with you from now on but I will not give up my friendship with Will.” Hannibal sighed. “Besides, he is only here for a month. Who knows when I will see him again? Is it really so surprising that I am trying to enjoy every second available? After all, the rest of my life will be spent in your company.”

Franklyn thought about that. “True, I shouldn’t keep you all to myself when we have decades of wedded bliss ahead of us.” To be truthful, he said this in part because he noticed the white-knuckled grip Hannibal had on the butter knife. 

***

“I challenge you to a duel,” said Franklyn to Will. It was infuriating to find that while Hannibal appeared daily at breakfast as he promised, he immediately rode off to Lady Bloom’s estate and didn’t return until dinner. What had finally pushed Franklyn over the edge was that two weeks later, he had seen them taking a swim in the lake together. That man had seen more of Hannibal than he had! 

“Why?” said Will. 

“Because you are trying to steal Hannibal away from me.”

“Franklyn, you will stop this nonsense at once,” said Hannibal. 

“No, my honor has been wounded. This is the only way to mend it.”

“I accept your challenge on one condition,” said Will.

“What is that?” said Franklyn.

“That I accept after I actually do something to deserve the challenge in the first place.” Will turned to Hannibal and surprised him with a kiss on the lips. 

“Will?” said Hannibal.

“If I’m going to risk my life over you, I wanted to know a taste of what I was risking my life for.”

Wait, thought Franklyn as Hannibal gazed at Will with a fiery intensity, My gesture was supposed to be the romantic one!

***  
Shortly before sunrise a few days later, Franklyn went to the edge of woods, dragging along a very tired and cranky Tobias to be his second. Will was there with his friend Beverly as his second. “What are you doing here?” said Franklyn to Hannibal.

“I am a trained surgeon so I can possibly save a life if someone gets seriously injured in this ridiculous event,” grumbled Hannibal, holding the bag that held the instruments of his trade. 

Tobias yawned as if in agreement. 

“I believe that I can safely say that almost everybody here thinks this is really stupid,” said Beverly. “Can’t we just call it a day and go back to bed?”

“No, I want a duel.” 

So, Will and Franklyn went through their paces, turned and fired. 

Franklyn was surprised to see that he actually hit Will and had done it without being shot in return then realized that Will had shot into the ground on purpose. Hannibal sat down besides the fallen man and said, “Will! Will!”

“It hurts,” said Will. He was bleeding from the side, a red stain spreading on his white shirt.

“Beverly, help me get him to Alana’s now!” said Hannibal.

***

“Oh, Tobias, everything has gone wrong!” said Franklyn as they rode back to Hannibal’s mansion. Franklyn realized that while he may have won the duel, he surely lost the fiance. “We shall leave this horrible wilderness and go back to London. Then I shall tell everyone how shamefully he has treated his benefactor. He is a strumpet!”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea. If you besmirch Lord Lecter's name, he can tell of what happened this morning. Duels are supposed to be kept secret.”

“Maybe rumors of a duel would make me appear more desirable in a manly way.”

“Stupidity is not desirable,” said Tobias. “Especially not when you just shot the mayor of London’s ward in front of several witnesses.”

“What would I do without you? You are my only true friend.”  
***

Tobias and Franklyn were in the drawing room, drinking wine while servants were packing their luggage when Hannibal ran into the room. “Franklyn, I need you to talk to you alone in another room.”

“Are you trying to win me back?” said Franklyn, who walked towards Hannibal.

“Win you back?” said Hannibal. 

“Yes!” yelled Franklyn. “Did you not come to your senses and realize that Will Graham is just a common adventurer who wants to steal your virginity?”

“My what?”

The door on the other side of the room burst open and several police officers grabbed Tobias. “What is the meaning of this?” yelled Tobias.

“You have been arrested for the String Murders in London.” said the officer. “You’re coming with us.”

“What is going on?” said Franklyn as the police took Tobias away.

Hannibal sighed. “Will has been investigating the murders in London. After Will talked to Tobias at the engagement party, Will felt that he matched the type of man he had in his mind so he wrote Jack to get the police to check his music store while Tobias was away. There were several body parts in his basement. Jack had sent back word that Will needed to arrest Tobias before he killed anybody else . . . The letter had arrived this morning. Will was indisposed due to your shenanigans so I had to arrange the arresting party. I‘ll have you know that they found a journal in the basement where Tobias had written that you were to be his victim once you both returned to London.”

Franklyn wept and said, “Oh, you saved me!” He was quite surprised when Hannibal slapped him. “Why did you do that?”

“You nearly killed Will, introduced a murderer into my house and are horribly annoying. The engagement is off and the terms are non-negotiable.”

“What terms?” 

“I keep everything you have given me. My sister gets to keep everything as well. You will pay for any and all expenses that Will incurs in connection with you shooting him plus a large amount for his pain and suffering.” 

“But what do I get out of it?”

“I do not spread word of your obtuseness, your maliciousness and the way you smell of cheese.”

“I do not smell of cheese!” 

Hannibal glared at him.

“I agree, I agree!”

***

Franklyn threw down the newspaper with its cover story about the upcoming wedding of Lord Lecter and Will Graham. Bah! Rubbish! He got up from his dining table and picked up his walking cane and called for his carriage to go to his morning appointment. 

No, Franklyn thought, I will not give up on the idea of happy matrimony! I am sure that the recently orphaned girl named Abigail Hobbs shall accept my proposal . . . 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> The amount Franklyn earns is the same amount as Mr. Darcy does in Pride & Prejudice. The relationship between Hannibal and Franklyn is a parody of the relationship of Charlotte Lucas and Mr. Collins, if Charlotte was a tall, irritable man with no patience for fools. 
> 
> I just felt like toying with the tropes without being too literal about it. I chose Nicholas for Mischa because I felt really bad for him and he seemed an OK guy. I also figure with Mischa around and a more normal upbringing, Hannibal wouldn't be that interested in munching on people.
> 
> I know there's a saying that says that everybody is the hero of their own story but I do think some characters aren't very heroic even when the story is told from their POV. 
> 
> As for dueling, it wasn't that uncommon for people to shoot into the ground or away from the other person so the basic form of the duel could be fulfilled and honor could be satisfied.


End file.
